Alternative Hero
by DarkManta
Summary: What do you need when an alien race come the Earth and drive the humanity to the brink of extinction? the answer is simple.You need the Hero of Justice.
1. Chapter 1

**My second fate stay x Muvluv fanfic. Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own anything.**

 **2001,XX,XXXX**

 **Empire of Japan.**

 **Imperial Ministry of Technology, Tokyo**

* * *

"Haahh...finally done."

Takamura Yui, a beautiful girl in her late teen, let out a relief sigh after finished packing her last belonging. She checked once more the list of the goods she should bring tomorrow before let out a satisfied nod. As the proud Honor Guard, she couldn't make mistakes no matter how small they are or she would shame her family name which she wants to avoid at all cost. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It's almost past midnight which mean she still has few hours before she is expected to board the first flight to Yukon Base in Alaska this morning.

(Gonna busy tomorrow, better get some rest)

Yui lowered her small frame on the soft sofa in her personal office. This night would be the last time she occupied this room. She is going to America this morning to involve in the Japan-America Joint Tactical Surface Fighter Development Program, XFJ Program. It is a program proposed by her superior to incorporate the United States' latest technologies and raise the standard of Japanese development technology. She felt a bit lonely because she has to leave her country but she has no regret. This is her wish after all. For her country, for japan future, and especially for her deceased friends in BETA war three years ago, she must do this.

She almost fell into deep slumber when she heard somebody knocking the door.

"Please come in!" she said after quickly tidying her a bit wringkled imperial soldier uniform.

The door opened and a man in her mid 50 entered her office. Yui instantly recognized him.

"Sorry for distrub you, Yui-hime."

"Ojisan" she cherfully said before quickly realized her mistake" Ah pardon me lt. Kol Iwaya". She saluted.

"Ha ha ha it's okay Yui-chan. There is no body else here. You could drop the formality". The man who was revealed to be Iwaya Eiji, an officer of Ministry of Defence's Weapons Technology Development Authority and Yui father, Takamura Masatada's best friend, let out a gentle smile.

"Sure Ojiisan" Yui politely answered while lowering her hand. She loved the man as her own uncle after all. (ojiisan =uncle).

"Have you finished packing?" he asked after noticing some sealed boxs inside her office.

"Yes i just finished some minutes ago, i do not have many goods anyway".

"I see" he nodded.

"By way why are you here ojiisan? I thought you have important meeting in Kyoto with professor Koizuki right now? Do you come here to see me off?". Yui wondered. His ojiisan is someone who always put his duty first before his personal affair. There is no way he would skip important meeting just to see her off.

"Well that too, but i have important news i need to tell you before your depart to Alaska, Yui-hime?" Iwaya's face turned serious.

Yui stiffned. This must be very important then. "I understand ojiisan, may i know what is it?".

Iwaya nodded. "For your crews in XFJ Program, other than current ones, you will get one more additional member."

"New member?..but i already have enough engineer and mechanics there, why the need to add one more now?" Yui was confused. She clearly didn't expect that.

"He is not engineer nor mechanic yui-chan, he will be the test pilot". Iwaya added.

"Huh test pilot?" She surprised. "but i thought in accordance with the agreement with UN, the test pilot in XFJ Program should come from The Argos Test Flight."

"Ahh. I have talked with UN representative about that, they accepted the change with some conditions but no problem for now."

Yui stared at her ojiisan with a mixture of confusion and surprised. This is odd. What so important about this person till forced her uncle to talk with UN reprensetative whom she know he doesn't really enjoy.

"Ojiisan, but why so..."

"...and before you ask more, you need to know that this request came from Yuuhi-sama herself." Iwaya cut off her sentence before she finished.

"WHATT..." she almost fell from the chair when her ojisan mentioned the shogun name. "From her Majesty..".

Iwaya chuckled. Clearly enjoyed her reaction " Yes. yesterday evening, she personally asked me to add him in your team. She said this man's power will greatly help you in XFJ Program and Project PROMINENCE."

Yui calmed herself down before speaking "I see,i have no reason to refuse Yuuhi-sama's personal request.." she sighed. "..then may i know who this man is?"

Iwaya reached his bag, took few milimetres thick folder from inside with TOP SECRET word printed on it and gave it to Yui.

"This is his personal information Her Majesty gave to me. You can read it later. You should meet him this morning. He is going to board the same plane as you after all."

Yui received the folder with great curiosity. She can't wait to know who this mysterious person is. Appearantly he has connection with the shogun and she trust his skill greatly.

"You don't know him personally?" She asked.

"No. Her Majesty only told me his name, i have tried to investigate him but everything about him turning out to be odd. I could trace informations about him back to three years ago but strangely i couldn't find anything beyond that. It as if he suddenly appeared from thin air three years ago."

"Three years ago..do you mean.." Yui twitched when she realized something.

"Yeah After BETA invasion." Iwaya confirmed.

Yui felt a chill went down her spine. Is he related to incident three years ago?

"I guess i have finished my business here Yui-hime. I must go know. If you wanna know him any further you could read those documents but don't forget to dispose it immediately, we don't want it to fall into wrong hand!." he warned "Well good night Yui-chan. Tomorrow going to be busy. Rest well. Be careful in Alaska."

"Yes. Thank you very much ojiis..uhh.." She frowned when he patted her head before leaving. If there was a list of her ojiisan's part that she really hate, treating her like child will be easily sitting at the top.

After seeing her uncle off. Yui returned to her desk, grabbed the scissor, cut off the envelope and pull out the paper inside. She then proceeded to read the document, page by page.

After finished reading the first two page, she stoped. Her face paled. She broke into cold sweat. For the first time in her life, she lost the word. The first page is nothing special. Just the document's title and a photo a dashing young man with white hair. She blushed a little when she saw his handsome face and manly feature. The next page is the one that almost cause her to scream her head off. It's the man's (boy) biography.

"WHAT THE HELL IT IS?" she screamed.

 _Name : Emiya Shirou_

 _Code Name : Archer_

 _Sex : Male_

 _Age : 18_

 _Status : Single_

 _Rank : 1st Liutenant_

 _Birth date/place : Classified_

 _Address : Classified_

 _Reg. Number : 67XXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Hobby : Cooking, helping people._

 _ **Skill :**_

 _Markmanship : SSS (He never misses his target)_

 _CQC : S (He mastered a strange martial art, similiar to a lost ancient art from China)_

 _Survival : S (He can turn a very deathly poisonus animal dan plant in jungle into five star hotel standart cuisine using primitive means)_

 _Weapon : SS (Expert in sword and archery art, he can beat 30 fully armed honor guard soldiers using a booken )_

 _TSF Enginering : SS (He has massive knowledge about TSF. He can somehow recognize the composition behind every components of TSF just by seeing it once, find the flaw, repair them and make them better than before)._

 _TSF Pilot : SSS (he can beat a battallion of Takemikazuchi lead by Ikaruga Takatsugu himself by using a type-94 without waste a singe bullet. He has no problem controled many different kind of TSF and mastered them like goddam ace after trying it once)._

 _Cooking : SSS + (acknowledged by the emperor himself. The emperor was trying his hardest to recruit him to be his personal cheft and monopolize him but were opposed by the shogun and most of the regen houses head after they tried his dish. A civil war almost broke up due of this incident)._

 _Team work : C- (He often breaks his superior order or putting himself in danger to save others without regard to his own life)._

 _P.S : For some reason, he is very sensitive to the word "Zelretch". Never say this word in his hearing radius or he will reflectly slash you, with or without his sword._

Normaly, if she read this kind of biography, she would have threw them into the bin before finished reading the first sentence while cursing "Who the hell did this stupid joke". But since this document came from Shogun herself, everything writen at it must be true.

(What kind of man this "Emiya Shirou" is? Is he really human? He is not an experimental super soldier developed by army, isn't he? And what! Starting tomorrow i must work together with this monster for who know how long. Ughhh my head..).

Yui felt dizzy at sudden. She decided to put the document in her save drawer and went to sleep. She need to prepare herself mentally and physically to meet this mysterious man tomorrow.

 **Imperial Palace, Kyoto.**

A young man, dressed in standard black honor guard uniform could be seen sitting in the bench in the middle of beautiful palace garden. He looked up, staring at the perfect crescent moon shining brightly among the sea of stars. He seemed to be thinking something or probably trying to recall his past experience as many kind of emotions could be seen flashed on his face.

"Can't sleep Shirou-sama?"

He was snapped from his reminiscence when he heard a voice calling his name. Only one person in this world who added suffix –sama to his name.

"Ahh Your Majesty." He bowed to her.

A young beautiful girl walking slowly approched him. She was dressed in beautiful yet elegant purple kimono which enhance her natural beauty. She is the Shogun of The Empire of Japan. Kobuin Yuuhi.

"Moo...you are too stiff. I told you so many times to call me by my name when we are alone."she pouted.

"Well all right, Yuuhi-sama."

"That better although i prefer you to erase the –sama sufficx." She smiled teasedly.

"You know i can't do that." He politely refused.

"Why? i gave you my permission, right?" She tilted her head.

"Well may be because your bodyguard tried to kill me the last time i tried to do that, can be a part of the reason." His face paled when he remember "that" incident.

"Fu fu fu do you mean the incident when Tsukuyomi put cyanida in your coffe. She said that was just an acccident. She mistaken them for sugar and she means no harm to you. She has apologised to you, right?"

Shiro shuddered when he remember that incident. If he didn't reinforce his body to the limit, he would have died for sure. How could somebody "accidentally" mistaken sugar with poison, strong enough to kill an adult elephant. Thats no joke. He probably the first man in the history of mankind who survived the cyanida poisoning. Sure she had apologized with teary eyes and even performed dogeza and would have fooled him for sure if he at that time didn't feel strong blood lust radiated from her entire body. He still couldn't understand, why she was so hostile toward him thought.

Shiro closed his eyes, trying his best to dismiss those scary memories." Let just forget about that. By way what are you doing here, Yuuhi-sama? Now is already past midnight."

"That should be my question Shiro-sama, i came to talk to you but i found your room empty. Your maid told me you often come here in the night. And here i found you daydreaming in the middle of the garden. The night here is quite cold, you will get sick at this rate." Her face looked worried.

"Ohh..sorry for worried you, Yuuhi-Sama. It just ...this place really remind me of my old home. In the past, i often talked a lot of things with my deceased father while staring at the night sky."

"I see" She muttered softly. "You must really missed your old home." She stared at him with sad face.

"Always." He gave her short yet clear answer. How could he do not miss his home in fuyuki city. His friends Sakura, Rin, Taiga-nee, Issei and Saber. He wants to ga back to there and hug them all but he can't do that right now. Not when this world is in the verge of destruction and humanity was almost driven to the extinction by an alien race called BETA..

"...but i won't go back before i fulfill my oath, to eradite the BETA and save the world. i promise you that, right." He gave her reassured smile.

Yuuhi blushed hard when she saw his determined face but quickly hide it with her kimono sleeve. " Thank you very much, Shirou-sama."

"No problem, this is my way of life after all." The way of hero of justice was left unsaid.

"I see" she said. "By way Shirou-sama, mind if i sat with you?"

"Of course not, sit down please, Yuuhi-sama." He moved a little to give her some space to sit.

Those two sitting side by side in silence with awkward atmospher. They looked like a couple of middle school student in their first date. After few minutes in silence, Yuuhi let out her voice.

"So you will leave tomorrow?"

"Yes. According to Kyoko-san, its better for me to leave this country for a while till everything calmdown."

"I am sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't ask you to cook for the emperor's banquet." She looked down in guilty.

Shirou waved his hand in front of his face. "No no no, this is my fault too. I should have holding back a little. I didn't expect he would love my dish too much."

"Yeah, he even threatened you to enter execution chamber if you refused his order to be his personal cheft." She sighed

" Yeah, Thank you for defend me or else i probably was chained in emperor personal kicthen right now. He let out a relief breath."I am glad that incident was properly settled though it seems his majesty still holding grudge againts us. I still do not understand his action, my dish are just normal dish you could find anywhere." he looks clueless.

In her head, Yuuhi screamed (ARE YOU FOR REAL. YOU DENSE BLOCKHEAD)

They both sighed at the same time.

"That why i must leave this country till he calmed down or else the civil war could really broke"

"I guess it can't be helped." She said with dissappointed tone."As i told you before, for your your next assignment. You will assist 1st Lt Takamura Yui in XFJ Program which located in Alaska as our representatif test pilot."

"I understand."

"It's your chance to meet pilots and TSFs from another country. You could learn many things from them."

"I supposed they wouldn't angry if i stole their technology, right?"

She gigled."as long as they do not caugh you or you leave an evidence which i know you won't and i am sure looking at their TSF won't be considered "stealing"."

(...and a glimpse at them is all i need to analyse and understand their technology) He continued her sentence in his mind.

They both chuckled.

"Anyway no matter what you do, please be careful and.." she paused.

He didn't prepared himself when a soft body pressed him suddenly.

"...please return to my side, just promise me that." She said with weak voice.

"..."

"..."

It took a few second for him to understand his situation and found his answer.

"I will Yuuhi." And he really mean it.

Her eyes shone brightly after hearing his answer.

"..and don't seduced anybody there be it on purpose or not, you know the consequences, neh Shirou-sama? " She showed him a sunflower like smile but for some reason he felt like he was facing a shinigami wielding it's scythe.

"Uhhh.. YES YOUR HIGHNESS." He was shivered. Unfortunately it seemed even in this world, his luck with woman is still rank E-.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry for grammars error, english isn't my native.**

 **I had been long time wanted to read crossover between muv-luv and Fate Stay Night but unfortunately there are no many writer who interested to do that so i tried to do that my self.**

 **I want you to know that writing a story isn't my strong point. I make many mistakes and must reread many times to search for error. Added with my poor imagination, it is like dream come true when i finished this one chapter.**

 **Sorry if i make Shirou too OP in this story. Ha ha**

 **Please review. Be it positive or negative. I appreciate them all.**


	2. MEETING ABOVE THE CLOUD

_**A new chapter today though this is a rather short chapter.**_

 _ **Thank** **you very much for all reviews.**_

 _ **I'll answer all your questions in writer's note below.**_

 _ **As promised, I'll do my best to increase the quality of my story.**_

 _ **Especially in grammar.**_

 _ **But please don't expect too much from me okay!**_

 _ **I am just third no fourth-rate writer. I still have along longggg way before I could produce a story as good as those second-rate, first-rate or even those True Writers.**_

 _ **Anyway. Please enjoy this chapter.**_

 **For explanation :**

 **Place, time or sound by communication tools**

"normal conversation"

(thinking)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **MEETING ABOVE THE CLOUD**

 **Kyoto UN Military Base, Airport Hangar.**

Shiro was leaning against the wall. He was watching silently as the workers in front of him loading the pieces of equipment and spare parts needed to maintain the TSF into the plane, an Antonov 225 Mriya belong to the UN Army. He occasionally looked at his watch. It almost at 07.00 in the morning which means in the next a quarter of an hour, his plane would depart.

(She is late)

Shiro had been waiting for Lt 1 Yui Takamura, his new superior for his assignment in Alaska. He wanted to greet her before they boarding the plane. But he had been waiting for her for almost one hour and still no sign of her arrival.

(Do she not come?) he wondered.

Ten minutes later, an officer told him that the preparation had been completed and the plane was ready to depart. He was asked to board immediately.

"I guess she does not come. Did i miss her? Maybe she has boarded on an earlier flight with our engineers and mechanics?" he guessed.

Shiro walked into the plane and took a seat, ready for the flight. But when the cargo door was about to be closed, he heard somebody shouting from a distance.

"PLEASE WAIT."

Shiro turned his head to the source of the voice. He saw a girl dressed in blue uniform running to his direction with all her might as if her life was dependent on it.

He sighed in relief. It seemed he won't be alone on this flight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hah...hah... I made it." The girl, Yui Takamura mumbled while walking to the seat in front of him. She looked like very tired no exhausted. Her face was full of sweat. She was probably running all the way from the base parking lot that is about two kilometers from this hangar. He felt pity for this girl.

"Mam are you okay?" he asked her in concern.

"Hah.. hah. Yeah, just give me a moment." She answered while trying to catch her breath.

"Please drink this!" he handed her his water bottle.

"Ah thank you, sir." She took the bottle and gulped the water.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Much better, thank you very much si..." She was frozen. Her eyes widened when she, probably for the first time looked properly at his face.

"Ma'am..are you sure you are okay?" Shiro wondered why she was acting like this when she saw his face.

At his question, she was snapped from her dumbfounded state. Quickly she straightens her back to ack professionally.

"Ehem Sorry for unsightly sight lt. The fact that you are boarding on this plane, I guess I am right to assume that you are 1st lt. Emiya Shiro, right?"

"Yes ma'am, 1st lt Emiya Shiro at your service." He gave her a salute.

Inward Shiro wondered. (How did she know my name. I sure never met her before and she called me by real name too. My real identity should be kept confidential by Yuuhi's order. Is there a leak?)

"I see, then I will introduce myself. I am 1st Lt Yui Takamura, nice to meet you 1st lt Emiya." She saluted him back.

" **Attention to all passengers. This plane will take off soon. Please fasten your seatbelt."** The pilot announced.

Their short introduction was cut off by the announcement of the pilot. They followed the instruction and fastened their own belt. Unlike the commercial plane, the military has no stewardess to help them. Not long after, their flight was already on the air.

* * *

Yui wasn't having a good day.

Due to a certain image of a white-haired boy that refused to leave her mind, she was having difficulty to sleep last night. It was almost at 4 in the morning when she finally was able to enjoy the journey to the dream world.

Yesterday she was very busy. Prepared for her new assignment, convinced old farts in the military to let her bring EML-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launcher, a railgun belong to the ministry of defense to XFJ-Program, saying goodbye to her family and friends and many more. They took a lot of her never felt so exhausted before. Worse, in the night, when she almost got her deserved rest, his uncle visited and drop her the bomb in the form of Emiya Shiro, the new members of her project, made her unable to sleep properly.

So who can blame her when she becomes overslept this morning. She was human too. She just woke up when she felt somebody shaking her body. She opened her tired eyes and saw one of her female staff looking at her with a concerned expression.

Takamura Yui is a strong and proud individual. Due to her strict upbringing, she was always calm and rarely lost her composure in the public. That why if somebody managed to take a picture of her face when she looked at the clock this morning, it would become an excellent piece of blackmail material against her. A combination of shock, tired, angry, shame, despair and probably many more were clearly visible there.

She felt lucky when one of her staff offered her a ride to Tokyo Station, saved her many times rather than to call the Taxy. In Tokyo station, she bought the Shinkansen's ticket to Kyoto. In there, she was picked up by a soldier sent by the UN to take her to their base. Arrived at UN Military Base, she was forced to run about 2 km from the parking lot to her plane hangar. She was ready to collapse at this point but she barely made it.

Lowered her ass on the plane seat, she thought she saw a Buddha figure with it's shining aura when a person seated in front of her offered her his bottle of water which she happily received.

While gulping his fresh water she cursed inside (All of this are that white-haired devil's fault. I haven't met him yet he already gave me so much of trouble).

But when she was about to return the water bottle and thanking her savior, his Buddha-like face slowly turned to that white-haired Devil as her concentration slowly returned, making her froze.

"Ma'am..are you sure you are okay?" She was snapped from her dumbfounded state when she heard his voice.

" Ehem Sorry for unsightly sight lt. The fact that you are boarding on this plane, I guess its safe to assume that you are 1st lt. Emiya Shiro, right?" She tried to open a conversation with him to hide her embarrassment for showing her inappropriate state.

"Yes ma'am, 1st lt Emiya Shiro at your service." He gave her a quick salute.

"I see, then I will introduce myself. I am 1st Lt Yui Takamura, nice to meet you 1st lt Emiya." She saluted him back.

"Nice to meet you Takamura-san but if it possible may I know how do you know my name?" He inquired of her.

"Well Her Majesty has sent me your profile last night. I admit Emiya-san, it's very impressive for you to get that many achievements at such a young age. Do you have some kind of secret?" She teased him. Half joke, half serious.

"Profile sent by her Majesty.." She noticed his face become paled for some reason." Just to make sure, there is nothing strange written on it, right? and please call me Shiro, I prefer that!" He asked her again.

"Hmm..i don't understand what are you talking about Emiya-san." She purposely called him by his family name, ignoring his plea." There is nothing strange at all with your profile...yeah nothing at all. It's very common for a boy this day to do that inhumanly possible feat like what written in your profile, don't you think so, Emiya-san?" She sarcastically said to him.

"Damn it."He smacked his head.

Yui scanned the boy sitting front of her. She admitted that he wasn't like what she imagined him to be. Not at all. When she read his profile last night, she expected him to be a heavily muscled man with a scar across one of his eyes, blinded it. Combined with a cold personality, intimidating aura and murderous stare make him a super soldier and perfect killing machine. Sure she had seen his photo but she assumed that is his image when he just joined military few years ago and not his in present. But in reality, the boy in front of her is just...well a boy. A naive and common boy you could find in high school everywhere in this country and definitely not a super soldier in her imagination.

At this point, she was 99% sure that crazy ass profile of his is just a joke from her majesty but 1 % of her saying otherwise. Call it her warrior instinct or probably her woman instinct, but she suspected that this Emiya Shiro was not a just normal boy. When she caught a glimpse of his black eyes earlier, for a moment she saw an image of a sword, a glittering sword in the middle of a wasteland. The image lasted only for a few milliseconds before disappeared and his pupils returning to normal black ones. She was sure that her eyes just playing a trick on her but it was enough to make her heart skipped a beat.

It was clear as the day that Emiya Shiro was hiding something. Something big and it was probably related to Shogun She didn't know what his relationship with Yuuhi-sama but she seemed to trust his greatly and she didn't like it. He probably had a bad intention to her or trying to manipulate her for his own gain. If so, then it was her duty to protect Shogun from his evil clutch. She was a honor guard after all.

It wasn't because she was jealous of his closeness with Yuuhi-sama.

...and neither because she wanted to get him back for all her trouble she got this morning.

Yup, definitely not.

She wasn't a petty person after all.

That how Yui convinced herself.

"Ano..Takamura-san..." She heard him calling her name.

"What it is, Emiya-san?" She answered cooly.

"Actually I have an odd request for you, would you like to hear me out?" he asked nervously.

Yui tilted her head. (A odd request! what could possibly it is and why he is acting fidgety like that? Don't tell me it is something very important. Could it be related to his secret or probably about his relationship with her Majesty? Good now this is interesting.)

She cleared her throat before speaking." Ahem. Sure what is it? He took a deep breathe as if preparing himself before talking.

" Ano..do you not mind changing your hairstyle into a ponytail."

"..."

".."

".."

(He is a fool) is what Yui Takamura thought about Emiya Shiro from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

 _"Damn it" Shiro cursed. (I thought for sure Yuuhi had those embarrassing profile of mine burned in the fire. I knew it I was a fool to believe that. I should have disposed of it myself. Damn that woman, I guess it is possible for some of her nature to be the opposite from her counterpart in my word). He solemnly regretted inwardly._

 _Shiro was stopped from his train of thought when he felt a chill running down his spine. He quickly scanned his surround, looking for the sources. His eyes immediately fell on the woman sitting in front of him. His instinct no his eyes told him it was her-the reason for his chill. That woman, Yui Takamura had been staring hard at him. Her stern face looking at him seems like wanting to read his mind._

 _(Why does she look at me like that?)_

 _Shiro didn't like how his companion was glaring at him. He wasn't quite sure what on earth did he do could provoke such hostility from her, hell he just met her a few minutes ago. But after some time, a new feeling emerged inside him. A nostalgia feeling._

 _(I do not like this situation one bit but why do I feel so familiar when I look at her. I barely met her for a few minutes but why do I felt I have known her for a long time. Her presence felt so natural for me. The last time I felt like this was when I together with...ah) He paused when something clicked in his mind._

 _Shiro focused his eyes and for a moment they had speck of green, the sign of a [Structural Analysis] is being used._

 _"Rin..she is Rin... Her soul color (i will explain later in the future chapter about this ability) and aura is so similar to Rin. I was a fool to not notice earlier) Shiro felt his eyes becomes hot. He really missed her._

 _(Is she Rin's counterpart in this word. Damn, how could I miss it? Ahh I see, it's her hair style) Shiro nodded in understanding._

 _"Ano...Takamura-san.," he called her._

 _"What it is, Emiya-san?" She answered cooly._

 _"Actually I have an odd request for you, would you like to hear me out?"_

 _She seemed to be thinking something before answering. "Ahem. Sure what is it?"_

 _Shiro gulped. He didn't like this idea but he had no choice. He really missed his past girlfriend and he wants to see her again even if it is just her shadow in her counterpart._

 _"Ano..do you not mind changing your hairstyle into a ponytail."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _Soon Shirou realized that he was in a really reallyyyy deep shit when a demon-like aura quickly filled the entire cabin. (As i thought, she is really Rin. Even their bloodlust is the same) is the last thing Shiro Emiya thinks before he was thrown into the hell._

* * *

 _Writer's note : Thanks for reading this story. I will try to answer some questions you have._

 _Stratos263: Thanks very much. I promise as long as I can I will keep writing._

 _Boyzilla: Well this is Fate stay night x Muvluv crossover. Muvluv is a game and visual novel. They had released it's two anime version a few years ago. If you want to know further about Muvluv, you can watch anime, read the manga or open Wikia, muvluv wikia. Oh, I almost forgot of course you could play the game too._

 _Rankin de Merthyr: Thanks for your advice. I tried using Grammarly as your advice. It is so useful. Thanks for the advice._

 _ARSLOTHES: Thank you very much. Andalumeni: Thanks for the review. I promise I will get better in future._

 _Zeferoz: Thanks A crash clown: Thanks for your review. It is true, Muvluv has multi-universe such as muvluv unlimited and alternative. By way, i am using Muvluv alternative: Total eclipse._

 _Rikishi: Thanks Bersekerzero7: Maybe you could tell from this chapter. He is Shiro from UBW._

 _The Rupture: Of course._

 _Neema Amiry: Thanks PseudoStreak:_

 _Thanks. I promise i will try to get better in the future chapter._

 _Miguelgiuliano: i am so sorry man but i do not understand your language, thanks anyway for review._

 _Lordorphen17: Thanks for the review. I promise I will get better in future_


	3. Omake-Soldier Report

**OMAKE**

 **SOLDIER REPORT**

* * *

For our first Mission, we from Sakura squad were assigned to the skirt of Kyoto, near an abandoned factory. Me and my squad, 2nd Lieteunant Kawamoto Uraka, 2nd Lieteunant Hayashibara Saki, 2nd lieutenant Tanaka Maya, 2nd lieutenant Shirou Meguri and 2nd Lieutenant Tomoyo Saki departed from IJA Kyoto Base at 06,25 and arrived at our designed place at 07.10 P.M.

At. 08.39 we received a report from HQ that our first defense line has fallen. About 30 minutes later, we received news that the second defense has fallen too. Our squad tensed up. It was only matter of time before BETA reached this place.

At 10.05 we sighted a group of destroyer and grappler class BETA advancing to our position from distance. Behind them, we detected a swarm of tank class and warrior class. In additional, we also spotted some laser class was hiding among the swarm. We decided to engage them in battle.

The Battle went for about two hours before we depleted our ammunition. We lost four members. 2nd lieutenant Shiro Meguri's Gekishin was slammed by a Grappler Class's forearm, squeeze her in its cockpit, 2nd lieutenant Hayashibara saki shared the same fate. 2nd lieutenant Tanaka Maya was shot by a laser class when she tried to avoid destroyer class rammed her Gekishin and 2nd lieutenantKawamoto Uraka's Gekishin was rammed by a destroyer class, rendered it broken. She was killed by a soldier class when she attempted to eject.

Due to our depleted ammunition, HQ ordered us, me and the only survivor of my squad, 2nd lt Tomoyo Saki to retreat to fourth defense line. We were about 2 Km from our destination when 2nd lt Tomoyo saki's Gekishin was burst into flame, being shot by laser class. The Laser Class also destroyed my TSF Thruster, makes it incapable of flight. My TSF fell hard into the ground but I survived. I was injured in my stomach and my right leg was broken. Due to my injury, it was impossible to continue the mission so I decided to hide in an abandoned house to treat my wound while trying to send a distress signal.

Probably due to blood loss and fatigue, I fell asleep. I was awakened when I heard a loud sound of heavy steps outside the house. I tried to look outside and I found myself surrounded by a hundred of Tank class and soldier class BETA.

I shot them with my rifle but it had little to no effect on them. I was already resigned to my fate when a pillar of light suddenly appeared not far from my position. The last thing I remembered before I lost conscious is a boy wielding dual sword running in my direction though this is probably just my imagination.

When I regain my consciousness, I found my self in darkness. I barely am able to see what in front of me. My burning TSF from afar indicated that I was still near my original position. It seemed I was lied down on the ground near a hill. I checked my body but all my wound have disappeared as though I was never injured in the first place. I checked my surrounding, but there was nothing. No sound and no BETA. I thought they had left me alone. I tried to move my body but I felt so weak so I waited there until morning. When the morning comes, I just realized that the hill in front of me wasn't a hill made of soil or stone. It was made from BETA. Thousand the corpses of Soldier and Tank Class BETA, stacked so high to resemble a hill.

I didn't know who did this, but I can't imagine a human without a weapon like TSF could do this.

I was picked up by squad 3 who picked up my distress signal one hour later.

1998,XXXX,XX

Signed by :

Captain Sakura Kinomoto.


	4. announcement!

**Announcement!**

* * *

First i want to apologise for long hiatus.

I just have a lot of difficult personal problem. I barely have anytime for myself.

That why i am sorry for long update. I hope you can understand and thanks so much for following this story.

I almost finished the next chapter.

In the last chapter review, many of you suggested me to get a beta reader.

Honestly i never have beta reader before and i don't know how to get one.

But i agree, i really need one to improve my writing quality.

That why If one of you interested to be my beta reader, please PM me.

I will be waiting.

Thanks so Much

DarkManta


	5. TRIGGER OF THE DISASTER

**New chapter today.**

 **I'm sorry for long hiatus.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. They are all very precious to me.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

BANG...BANG...BANG...BANGGG

"Damn it, He has gone. Oi VG did you see him?"

"Negative Argos 2, he is too fast. What kind of TSF is that? A Japanese new model perhaps? It has such great speed and reaction."

"Argos 3, correction. I sure he is only using the prototype of mass production Shiranui."

"Wooo that guy must be a really talented eishi. I never saw anybody else who was able to do that moves before."

"Kusooo..Argos 4, Stella can you find him?"

"Argos 2, Wait a minute...Ah found him (Good, Where is he?) Argos 2 he is in area A-12 and ru.. (BANG) huh..."

"Argos 4, what happened?"

 **(Argos 4, Damaged to chest cockpit. The damage has destroyed your TSF. Cease your actions immediately)**

(...)

(...)

(...)

"What?.. he got Stella, impossible, Area A-12 is more than 20 km from her position."

"Woww our Hero here really has devil eyes. We are in pinch now. Don't you think so Chibi?"

"Shut up VG. Like hell I will lose here. This guy is my prey. Drop out!"

"Calm downs Tarisa, even you now must have realized that this is a battle you cannot win alone (...) This guy is really a monster."

"Cih..Argos 3, understood. Let's make a plan. I will try to lure him while you..(PIP..PIP..PIP) eh..alarm..what..."

"Tarisa behind you!"

"Huh..."

(SLASH)

"N-no way.."

 ** _A few hours before_**

 **UN Yukon Base. Alaska**

 _Shirou POV_

"...Please trust me Takamura-san. This is just misunderstanding!." I said as I rubbed my swollen check.

"Emiya-san, I don't care whether you have hair fetish or something like that (No, I don't..) but please control your urge while we are here. We are the representative of the Empire and we can't have you caused international incident due to your... hobby."

"...You do not listen to me at all, don't you."

It had been a half hours since we arrived in our destination, The Yukon Base in Alaska and I have been spending a few hours, desperately trying to dispel the misunderstanding I had with my past girlfriend counterpart in this world. My intuitions developed by harsh exposure from years of living with Rin, Taiga-nee and for short while Sakura and saber in my old world told me it is going to bite me back later if I didn't resolve this misunderstanding as soon as possible...which unfortunately only resulted in futile. I have the feeling she already angry with me for some reason even before this incident.

"..and more importantly Emiya-san, don't be ever...ever and ever involve me in your fantasies again! Do we have understanding sir?"

"..like I said, I don't.."

"DO WE HAVE UNDERSTANDING 1 LT EMIYA." She gave me a glare which could only be rivaled by medusa eyes. It was a miracle I haven't turned into stone yet.

I sighed in defeat "Yes ma'am."

She nodded "Good, now let's hurry. We have met with the rest of Argos squad and I don't want to be late for our first meeting. Look our pickup has come." She turned back and began walking to the approaching jeep without waiting for my reply.

For the zelrech fake beard. I wish I could have a better impression in my first meeting with Rin counterpart but I guess I screwed. I sure now I am just a pervert with weird hair fetish in her eyes. That was bad but still, I couldn't help but smile watching at her back as she was walking away. I know she isn't my Rin but I am happy to catch a glimpse of my lover. I hope someday later we can be friend.

That would make me happy.

The driver drove us into the deep of Yukon Base. I took a chance to look at my surroundings. I heard this place is the biggest UN Military Facility in North America so I expected this place to be huge but this base is wayyyy bigger than I expected. The size is probably ten times the size of Kyoto Base in Japan. With a giant river, The Yukon River splits this place into two parts, this base reminds me a little of my old city, the Fuyuki city. I hope I won't get lost here.

After passing through several checkpoints, we finally arrived in the hangar area. There are many kinds of TSF that were being stored here. Some that I have never seen before. I could see the Jian-10 from Chinese United Front, The European union's Tornado, F-16 Fighting Falcon from America, Mirage 2000 from African Union, F-18EA Advanced Hornets from COSEAN and many more were standing beside the road like an army of knights waiting for the order. They are probably being displayed here for the sake of power show of their respected country. I guess it is true the U.N really is bringing pilots and TSFs from all over the world here.

I supposed this is my chance to analyze TSFs here. Most of them are only second or third generation of TSF at best but there is no harm to collect their data. They probably will be useful for me later. Let see!

Trace on!

At the blink of an eye, various kinds of Informations from those TSFs flew into my head. Their design, material, capability, weakness and even their past pilots' history, all were bared naked in front of my eyes. There is nothing that could be hidden.

It also means if I were ordered to pilot them in future, I could utilize them to their maximum capability.

If you asked how I could do this then the answer is I don't know

Though I have few theories about that.

I have an ability called Structural Grasp Magecraft.

This ability allowed me to understand the structure and design of objects as if i was viewing a blueprint.

Normally my Structural Grasp Magecraft only allowed me to understand the structure and design of objects if I were in close proximity or touched the objects.

It was also limited to one object at a time.

And the more complex the object is the more time and prana was needed.

Understanding a complicated electronic tool such as a computer was enough to make me dry for one day.

With swords as the only exception.

But here I could understand several objects at once just by seeing them and without having to get close or touch them. As long as I can see them clearly I could understand them.

Not only objects, here I could even use the new ability that I called The Soul Diving.

Like its name, this new ability allowed me to understand the human soul.

Rid has taught me that Soul is something independent from the body, not belonging to the same material world. It is an existence of a higher order in the concept of the astral plane, acting as a record of the body containing the memories, mind, and Magic Circuits.

In another word, by understanding a person's soul, we can get the complete understanding of that person.

Be it his/her body condition, origin, ability, feeling or even her/his mind from when they were born until now.

Honestly, this ability scares me.

Really really scare me.

The first reason is, of course, this ability is a severe breach of privacy.

Even I will be pissed off if I found someone else using this ability on me.

The first person I unintentionally used this power is the Shogun, Yuuhi Kobuin when she asked me to awaken her magic circuits.

When I confessed to her, she refused to meet me for one month.

I was lucky she forgive me later after I agreed to tell her all my past history without nothing to be covered.

The second reason is this power is dangerous.

The first time I accidentally activated this ability, I lost consciousness for few days.

My body and soul probably couldn't withstand a gigantic amount of information suddenly being forced inside my mind.

The third is I am afraid if I kept using this power I will lose myself and become someone else.

When I was using this ability, I felt like I was copying someone else soul and forced it inside my own.

When I was using it to Yuuhi, I could see her past, saw her actions and felt her feeling.

I felt like I become her.

I felt like I was her.

That scares me.

That why at that time I have sworn to Alaya, Gaiya and all deities out there that I will never use this power unless it absolutely necessary.

But despite its danger, I couldn't deny that this power is very useful.

In this dying world, the beggar cannot choose.

Thanks to this ability, I could understand the mankind's enemy, The BETA better than everyone else.

I could understand their origin, their motives, their actions, and even their numbers.

When I gave this information to the Scientist that Yuuhi trust, Dr. Koizuki Yuuko in UN Yokohama Base, she kissed me and attempted to keep me there.

She even used her special taskforce. A-01 aka Valkyrie Squad, an elite squad full of beautiful women eishi to seduce me.

And what I mean by seducing is by crawling into my bed at night wearing only pajama (I run away when I heard that blue haired girl's steps getting closer thanks to my reinforced ears and my danger institution), cook me a dish in naked apron (I ended up teaching her how to cook, made the black haired girl fall into depression after she tasted my dish), dancing in bunny outfit (two of them ended up crying and running while muttering "I have been defiled"), challenged me to fight in JIVES (honestly can this be called a seducing?) by their Ace 1lt Mitsuki Hayase, she collapsed after i got 50 winning strike and finally their leader, Captain Isumi. She was waiting for me in open air bath covered only by a piece of towel, barely hidden her large two assets. When I met her eyes, she said softly "please do as you please"...and I probably would be if she didn't glare at me with the eyes of a demon. Promising pain if I dare to do what she asked.

At this point, I just finally realized their true motive and decided to escape.

I was glad I could escape in time because after I arrived in capital l found out that Yuuhi had prepared her own TSFs squadron to storm the Yokohama Base in order to take me back.

I always feel chill run down my spine whenever I remember that experience.

Well back to the topic.

To protect myself from an abundant information I get whenever I use Soul Dive, I developed a technique that I called The Partial Dive.

This technique allowed me to search only a specific information from the soul, efficiently protect me from information overload.

Thanks to this technique I can use Soul Dive safely.

And in this world no matter how much prana I used, I do not feel tired or drained at all so no matter how complex the objects or a soul is, it won't pose a problem for me.

I felt like I was being supplied by an unlimited amount of prana.

My magic circuits were still the same. There were no significant changing though their quality had become a bit better.

So the only explanation to this phenomena is the Gaia's influence in this world was weak.

Much weaker than my original world.

I don't know whether it was normally like this or it was due to BETA attack in this world.

It had been known that BETA is organic mining machine.

They destroyed the nature, flatten the mountains, drained the lakes and dug deep underground to build their nest and mining an element called G-Element.

In short their activities destroying this planet.

That was probably the reason why the Gaia influence in this world is so weak.

* * *

After passed several buildings, the driver dropped us on a small road between two buildings. He said the lane in front of us is the shortcut and we only need to walk several minutes to arrived in Yukon Base General Command. After thanking the driver, my partner gestured for me to follow her. We both walked in awkward silence until we arrived at an intersection.

Then a problem occurred.

"Excuse me Takamura-san, (What is it, Emiya-san) I think we should go this way." I pointed at the rather dark alley on my left side.

"Hmm..What are you talking about Emiya-san, I remember the driver told us we should turn right at the intersection." She said as she crossed her hand under her massive chest. Make them look ..ehem..bigger.

"I sure what he means is the second intersection." I replied.

"1 Lt. I believe this is the right way. Just follow me okay." She ordered.

"But Takamura-san.."

"No, but Emiya-san..let's go. We have no much time." She said as she turned around and began walking.

I sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

 _A few minutes later._

"Takamura-san.."

"What is it Emiya-san?"

"We are lost, aren't we" I stated the obvious.

"..."

She didn't answer but the redness on her face which could only be rivaled by boiled crab and her slighly trembled body are all the answer I need.

I sighed.

"Let's go, I hope you do not mind I lead this time, right?

She gave me lightly nod. I guess the embarrasment is still too much for her.

She followed me in silence. Her head bowed down.

Poor girl.

I felt pity for her. Yuuhi had told me that for the Honor guard, their pride is everything. There is an unspoken rule among them that when they are in mission even a little blunder is not allowed. Failure is a sin. I even heard some of them even commit suicide to atone for their "sin". I think they followed the principal of Bushido or something.

Personally, I do not really fond of their way of life.

Because I will gladly throw away all of my pride if that means I can save one more people.

That who I am.

But that doesn't mean I do not respect them.

Their fondness of pride actually reminded me a little of a certain blonde sword woman that I admired.

The king of Britain.

My servant of the 5th grail war.

The greatest warrior, Saber.

"There it is!" I pointed to the intersection in front of us. "Now we only to go straight and..(thud) ugh.." I hold my head due to sharp pain suddenly invaded my head.

"Emiya-san, you okay?"

"I-I'm all right. Just give me a minute." I said as I leaned to nearby wall.

"What happened? You look like in pain?" She looked at me with worried expression. For someone who looked like want nothing but kicked my ass some minutes ago, she surely had 180-degree attituted change. As I thought, she was a softie inside.

"It is nothing. I just have a sudden headache. It has gone now." I assured her by standing straight. "Let's go, we will be late!" I said as I started walking.

"Well as long as you feel okay." She said as she started following me.

Now If I thought about it. At this time, if I stayed 30 more seconds here and hear someone falling, I probably could avoid the disaster that was waiting for me in future.

* * *

Not far from Shiro and Yui position, a white-haired girl, who looked like in her late teen was walking with a worried expression. She looked like she was in the middle of searching for someone.

"Inia, where are you?" She shouted, hoping for her sibling to hear her voice.

"Where is she? I sure she run this way." She muttered with the worried face

2lt Cryska Barchenowa, an eishi of Union of Soviet Socialist Republik, had spent a half hour looking for Inia Sestina, her younger sibling. Though she sure her sister could take care of herself, she still worried about her.

"Ini..." her eyes widened when she saw a body lying on the flow motionlessly. All her blood in her face was soon drained when she realized that was her sister.

"INIA" She runs into her lying sister's side.

"C..C. .." She heard her moaning softly.

"I..Inia, W-what happened? Who did this to you?" She asked with teary eyes.

"S..w.d"

"W-what did you say"

"T-the w-ord o-f S-sword" is the last thing her sister said before she lost her conscious.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
